Not Gonna Settle
by beachcomber
Summary: After a terrible break up, Kagome and Inuyasha reunite on a stormy night to discuss whether they can pick up the pieces and get back together. Rated for implied adult situations and language.


_Disclaimer: The writer does not own any characters created by Rumiko Takahashi._

**Not Gonna Settle**

The rain pounded down from the sky, covering his wide windshield. He could barely see out from where he was parked, but it didn't matter- he could navigate his way from the car to her house even if he was blind. As he sat in his lifted pickup, he tried to work up the nerve to exit the truck and make his way to her doorbell. He looked at the house, and lost more of his resolve when he noticed not one light was on in the house, and it looked as if no one was home.

'Why should I be the one apologizing anyway?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'She's the one that left me!'

He immediately felt guilty for the thought. He had no reason to pin the blame on her- it was all his fault their near perfect relationship ended.

_Inuyasha stormed out of her charming house, and slammed the door shut. This is what he got for trying to surprise her! He tried to surprise her with a home cooked meal, but when she started laughing at him for burning half of it, he got a little annoyed. Then her phone was continuously going off. _

"_Who the fuck is texting you?"_

"_Oh, just a coworker- he's trying to come up with a proposal to earn a promotion, and he's been asking me for help. He's a little persistent though…"_

"_He?" Inuyasha thought, as he quickly picked up Kagome's phone, reading a message from this "Kouga" fellow. _

'_Hey Kagome- sorry to bother you again. Was just wondering if maybe we could meet up for dinner tomorrow night? I would love to see your beautiful face ;) I really appreciate all the help you're giving me, too.'_

"_What the fuck?" he threw the phone down on the counter, not caring about the possible scratch that would probably appear on the screen. _

"_Inuyasha! What are you thinking?"_

_Inuyasha's temper flared. How dare she ignore this Kouga guy's obvious pick up!_

"_How fuckin dumb can you be, Kagome! First it's that pussy Hobo, then it was that dick, Bankotsu, and now you have some stalker name Koga? They don't want your help, Kagome, they want your fuckin' body, and you're looking right past it!"_

_Inuyasha immediately regretted what he said when it came out of his mouth. His girlfriend was a very independent woman, and he just came off as saying that she was only good for her body._

_Instead of facing the problem, Inuyasha picked up his keys from the kitchen counter and flew out of the house, making his way to the nearest bar, still pissed not only at Kagome, but also himself. _

_He looked down at his phone, checking to see if she had called him within the past 15 minutes that he had arrived at the bar._

"_What can I get for you, s-" Inuyasha looked up at the female bartender who cut herself off, and sat speechless in his seat. _

"_Kikyo?"_

"_As I was saying, what can I get for you?" Kikyo dismissed him, immediately feeling attracted to her ex. _

"_Just get me some whiskey" he answered, just as easily dismissing her. She still looked as beautiful as ever- but never as beautiful as his Kagome. _

_Kikyo returned instantly with his request, and minutes turned into hours, and he was drunk off his ass. _

"_God damn it Inuyasha, I could get in serious trouble for this!" Kikyo told him, as she escorted him to his car. "Give me your keys!" Kikyo demanded, reaching into his coat pocket and grabbing them. She decided to drive her intoxicated ex home. _

_The ride was silent as Inuyasha could barely sit up straight, often times swaying in his own seat. "Kikyo… I miss you."_

_Kikyo felt old feeling float back, and as Inuyasha's hand settled on her thigh, she couldn't help but feel fire. _

_As they pulled up to Kikyo's one bedroom apartment, they didn't even make it out of the car. She jumped him as she let her old passion take over her actions._

_The next day…_

_Inuyasha woke up in the cab of his black pick up, the leather warm from the sun shining above. He looked around and noticed a set of black stockings hanging from the dash. He then looked out of the windshield, and recognized the setting immediately- his ex-girlfriend Kikyo's apartment. He looked down at his phone and noticed he had three missed calls from Kagome, all from around 2 in the morning, and a new text from an unknown number. _

'_Inuyasha- I am ready to come back to you. Call me. Kikyo.'_

_He then went to his outbox to see his last sent message to make sure he didn't drunkenly text Kagome out of spite. 'What the hell?' He thought, as he came across a text sent to Kagome, around 6:30 in the morning. It was 7:00 now, and he knew he didn't text Kagome. Opening the message, he read:_

'_Kagome- you made a serious mistake. You should have recognized in the first place that Inuyasha was settling for you, and now it's too late. Inuyasha and I had a passionate reconnection last night, and I am in no way sorry ;) I really do hate to see people get hurt. Hope you feel better soon. Kikyo. _

_Inuyasha instantly sped over to Kagome's house, only to see a few bags on the porch. He rang the doorbell, and Kagome immediately flipped it open. Her hair was disheveled, and she looked pissed. _

"_I'm DONE. What little you had here is in those bags."_

"_Kagome, wait-"_

"_Fine, Inuyasha. I'll wait. Only to hear you answer this. Is it true?"_

"_I-"_

"_Yes or no? Is it true?"_

"_Yes, but I love you and it meant NOTHING to me! It was a drunken mistake!"_

"_Thank you. Goodbye, Inuyasha." And with that, Kagome slammed the door, immediately letting out the sob she held in, and sank against the door._

'Who am I kidding- that relationship was doomed from the start.' He thought negatively, as he reflected on their daily arguments. 'Fuck it! I'm out of here!'

Suddenly, a light flickered on from within the house, just as he reached for the ignition. From there, instincts took over. He exited the warm, heated cab of his black truck, and entered the cold downpour of the black, starless night. He made his way to the front door, resting over the doorbell, preparing to press it.

Suddenly the door quickly opened, and he looked down at his ex-girlfriend, who hadn't even noticed him yet, and took a few steps backward.

"Where are those keys?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she fumbled through her purse. She quickly walked forward, and ran into a hard wall. She grabbed onto something for balance, which happened to be Inuyasha's forearms.

"Wha… Inu-Inuyasha…" She searched his eyes, wondering why he was there, in her front yard. She then immediately let go of his arms, and backed up several steps.

"Is there something I can help you with? I'm in a rush." She briskly informed him, annoyed that he even had the nerve to come here.

"Kagome… I… I mean-yes! No! Fuck! I don't know why I even fuckin' bothered." He quickly dismissed her, turning around, and walking back to his truck.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry. Why are you here?" Kagome instantly regretted brushing him off the way she did. Yes, they did have a terrible break up, but she knew how he struggled with sharing feelings.

"I was wrong."

"I'm sorry?" Kagome asked, not hearing what he said over the loud pounding of the rain.

He quickly approached her, searching her stormy blue eyes. He reached for her hand.

"Don't leave me. But just- I mean- please. Please stay here for a second." Inuyasha asked, a faint blush coming across his cheeks. 'Christ!' Inuyasha thought, 'I'm a fuckin adult blushing like a brat.'

"That night was the worst night of my life. I made a huge mistake, Kagome, and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Just as Kagome was going to make a rebuttal, she looked into his midnight eyes, and saw nothing but the truth- he meant every word he was saying. But her heart was still holding onto the doubt.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but Kikyo was right. You're settling for me. I will always love you Inuyasha, and because of that, I want you to be happy. I… I forgive you. So you can wipe your slate clean- be happy, ok? I love you." Kagome's voice cracked as she uttered the last sentence. 'I can't handle this- I need to get out of here!' She panicked, as she started briskly walking away, not looking back.

"NO! I will NOT give up on us!" Suddenly, Kagome was firmly grasped by the shoulder and yanked around. "I am tired of all this shit! Kikyo is in the past now and forever! I did love her, Kagome, and because of that small piece of love I held for her, I ruined our relationship, and I will regret it for the REST of my life! It is you that my heart belongs to. I am ready to move on to the next part of my life, and I will not settle for anyone!"

Inuyasha had a renewed passion in his eyes that left Kagome speechless. Taking her silence as a negative thing, Inuyasha continued, trying to renew her trust in him.

"Kikyo manipulated me Kagome, and I wish I could say I was strong enough to resist it. But I swear- after these two months apart, I know who I want to wake up to. I know who I want to see when I come home from work everyday. I know who I want to grow old with. I know who I want to call mine. I want _you_, Kagome. I am not gonna settle for anyone else but you."

Kagome took a deep breath in, processing what he just said, and was taken by surprise when Inuyasha settled his large hands on her hips, and dragged her flush against him. At this point, they realized how soaked they were, and Kagome's teeth started chattering from the cold. And just as soon as they started, they stopped, as Inuyasha descended his lips onto her full pink ones. He pressed urgently against her, trying to reassure her of his love. She stood stark still, and broke away from him, and she instantly missed the heat of his warm hands on her hips, and his lips on hers.

Her tears then started to fall. "Inuyasha- I don't know what to say."

"Kagome- I am not the kind of guy that is gonna beg. You know what I want you to say. Just say yes. Say that you'll come back to me."

"No."

Inuyasha's face fell immediately. He felt like an idiot. He felt like scum. He _knew _he shouldn't have even bothered coming over here. He quickly turned around, and started walking back to his truck.

"F-fine! See what I care!" His words seemed harsh, but the tone of his voice was crestfallen.

Kagome watched him quickly make his way toward his truck, and noticed it wasn't his usual red pickup. He had-he had sold his old truck? This truck was the newest model, and was a classy black. That red truck was his prized possession though…

"You- you sold your truck?"

"Of course I did! I couldn't keep it after what happened in there! That was a mistake I NEVER want to remember!"

"But… that was your dad's parting gift for you…" Kagome said, remembering the sentimental thought behind the vehicle, a gift to Inuyasha from his father before he passed.

"Well I realized what is more important to me." He looked her in the eyes, and quickly turned around again.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to settle either!"

Inuyasha froze in his footsteps. He knew she said something, but couldn't hear over the pounding rain. Instead, he answered with an intelligent, "Huh?"

Kagome let out a small sneeze, and she realized they both needed to get inside. "Inuyasha…" Kagome didn't know how to continue her thoughts, so she instead ran to him, and threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. After overcoming the initial shock, and his slight confusion over what just happened, he replaced his hands on her hips and held her flush against him.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on Kagome, but I'm taking that as a yes."

Kagome smiled against his lips.

His hands roamed her back, and then gently touched her ass, and continued roaming until they came just under, and settled her legs around his hips.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome let out a happy sigh, and kissed his lips again passionately, while he made his way back to the door blindly, that she had forgetfully left open.

END.

Just a small thought that entered my mind. This is my first work, and I hope there weren't any major errors. Feedback is appreciated. I will always respond to reviews


End file.
